


Home

by Yessica



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [25]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessica/pseuds/Yessica
Summary: Sammy is compelled by two shadows of the past. (Febuwhump day 28 - "You have to let me go!")
Relationships: Henry/Sammy/Wally
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138808
Kudos: 2





	Home

Darkness.

Darkness was all Sammy knew now, all his world had become. Warped and mended, liquid dripping off the edges.

It hurt. Immensely, ripples under his skin and ink inside his bones. Memories sifted through them from time to time, but thinking hurt worse still. The voice inside his head – multiple voices at times – screamed at him to give up. Let the last dredges of rationality slip away and give in to them. Sammy didn't want to allow it.

Until _they_ came to the studio.

The door opening shook the building to its core, awoke some primal instinct. A powerful urge to overwhelm, absorb, consume. His body moved fluidly, _was_ fluid. But he stopped it in the face of who had entered.

Sammy thought that maybe distantly – in a past life – he knew these two people.

One of them stepped forward, an axe grasped in shaking hands. Their hair was greying along the brown strands, a pair of spectacles on their nose and through them, they squinted at Sammy who was moving, breaking, tearing.

Waiting to see what would happen.

Behind him stood another, red hair and freckled cheeks and a face full of fear. He looked at Sammy too as if it could break his heart in two.

"Sammy?"

The one in front had spoken first, had said his name with the clarity of recognition and Sammy bristled, growled. Hearing that name was like splitting his head apart, driving the cross deeper into his chest. Vanquishing him.

He wanted to rip them apart for carrying it on their lips.

And still at the same time he felt as if it belonged there. As if that was the place he had entrusted it to. Hearing it again in their voice made him tremble.

"S-Sammy?" the man tried again, every syllable quivered. "Can you... understand us?"

The axe was raised defensively, prepared for him to strike. But in their eyes, there was hope that he had not done so yet. Inch for inch he felt the ink melt into his brain.

The first lunge was desperate, messy. The man with the axe pushed forward and blocked him easily while the other one just sidestepped. His hands were moving frantically.

"Please, Sammy just-" Another attack, another blow of the axe. "We can fix this. Please come home, we miss you."

There was fragility in those last words, pleading for understanding and all Sammy did was move again.

The space was closer, more narrow. He was inches from the other man's face, nothing between them but the axe keeping his claws at bay. From this minute distance, Sammy could see his eyes.

They were light blue, watery and familiar. For the barest moment – not more than a wink – it pulled at him and he could recognize those eyes. Could recognize both these people. It seemed like eons ago, uncovered from the deepest pieces of his memory.

He bit his tongue hard enough to taste ink and blood, coating the inside of his mouth. "Henry! you have to let me go!" he yelled without knowing why.

He couldn't go back, even if he wanted to.

Wally's hands pushed him off the older man. Sammy used the moment of pure confusion to break away, and slink back into his shadows. The ink resisted him, hungry and dissatisfied, but Sammy was angrier still. And insistent not to hurt them, staying curled up into a rigid ball until they heard the door again.

Even if it meant he could never go back.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Febuwhump, requested by Zeke. Come throw me some requests on [Tumblr](http://sharada-n.tumblr.com/)


End file.
